A Dance With the Devil
by LoveHasNoPreference
Summary: Callie Adams Foster has prided herself with being able to stay under the radar at Anchor Beach Charter School. That is until a mysterious blonde named Jordan transfers in.


**Author's Note:** I don't not own the rights to The Fosters or the characters involved. The only rights I own are to my hardly creative ideas.

This is my first fanfic in years. I hope you all enjoy.

Callie Adams Foster tried to stay under the radar at Anchor Beach Charter School. It was a hard task to accomplish when her mother was the assistant principal and she had four other siblings running around; especially a sister who was head of the Honor Board. Yes, it was a tough job, but Callie was pretty good at it.

Each morning she arrived at her first class of the day, English, and sat in the back row of the classroom. She would answer a couple of questions at the start of the period to get Timothy off of her back and then, she would silently follow along with the lecture. Her day continued in the same structure until lunch where she would look for one of her siblings, usually her little brother Jude, to go sit on the beach with her as they ate. After lunch, she returned back to her normal routine of sitting in the back of her classes and barely participating. To Callie Adams Foster, she was mastering the art of sliding by in high school.

Therefore, you can imagine her surprise when she heard her name over the loud speaker one random afternoon requesting her presence in the principal's office.

Callie was excused from class. Her nerves had gotten the best of her as she quickly walked down the hallway. Thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to think of the reason she was summoned and hoped everything was okay with her family.

"Hey, Callie. Monty and your mother will be with you shortly. Have a seat." said Ellen, the school secretary.

Callie nodded and took the seat closest to her mother's office. The door swung open and out came Monty, her mother, and a teenage girl she had never seen before. She took the stranger's appearance into account and noticed the gray Chuck Taylor's, skinny jeans, the faded Fall Out Boy shirt, and striped RayBan sunglasses which rested upon shot blonde locks.. It was a outfit suited for a typical California teenager with access to a Hot Topic. What caught Callie's attention was the collection of tattoos that travel down both arms.

"Hey, Cal." Greeted Lena, breaking Callie's daze from the other girl. "This is Jordan. She just moved here from San Francisco last week." Callie waved and smiled at the new student, however the other girl just rolled her eyes.

"May I be excused now?" asked Jordan already heading towards the hallway.

"Well, if Monty doesn't have anything left for you, you can go head to your class." said Lena with saddened look on her face. She could tell that this girl was going to take a while to get used to. She looked at Monty silently asking her if the student could go.

"I think we're good for now Jordan." expressed Monty with a smile. "If you would like to wait a few minutes I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind showing you where your class is."

"I can manage." Jordan replied while rushing out of the office leaving Monty, Lena, and Callie speechless.

"So..." Callie began after a couple of moments passed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Right. Come in." Lena held the door as they all made their way back into her office. "Monte and I wanted to talk to you about your senior project."

"What about it?" asked Callie with a concerned look on her face. "There's still another two weeks before our topics are due."

"Yes, that is true. We just wanted to have a meeting with each one of you to discuss any ideas you have. Maybe we could guide you in the right direction." Monte treading carefully. She knew how defensive Callie could get.

"I have a few ideas, nothing solid yet. I'll figure it out." Callie smiled shakily.

"Well, that's great Honey. I'm sure whatever you decide to do will come out great." Lena lovingly assured her eldest daughter.

"Great, everything is settled. Now if you two would excuse me, I have a meeting with the janitorial staff I have to get to." Monty departed, leaving the mother and daughter duo in the room.

"There's ten minutes left in the period. How do you feel about spending it with your dear old mom?" Lena asked the teenage brunette. "I'm sure Timothy won't mind you absence."

"Sure Mama. Why not? We weren't doing much anyway." explained Callie. "So, that Jordan chick was something."

"That she was. She sort of reminded me of someone." Lena grinned smugly at her daughter.

"Who?" Callie asked cluelessly.

"You."

"What?" The younger girl had never heard something more ridiculous in her life. "Mama, that girl is nothing like me."

"She may not be like you now Callie, but she sure acts how you did when I first met you." Lena explained.

"And how exactly is that?"

"Rude, ungrateful, and guarded." Callie frowned. Her mother was right; she was hard to deal with when she first met her family. "But even then we still loved you. There's been a big change since then. It's as if the old Callie never existed." Lena smiled a hugged her daughter. "Maybe Jordan just needs some time to adjust like you did."

"Maybe."

The bell signaling that it was lunch time began to ring. Callie hugged her mother goodbye and walked down the hall to the café. She when she noticed a familiar head of blonde hair through the window. There stood Jordan, outside of the building, staring at Callie, with a cigarette in hand. Something was mysterious about this new girl and Callie was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
